


Transformers Immortal Love

by TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22256944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever/pseuds/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever
Summary: A transformers rp enjoy!
Relationships: Optimus PrimexMolly
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Molly was at the Autobot base as she wanted to confess her feelings to the bot she loved Optimus Prime.

Megatron recently captured a female and over time he grew feelings for her as he smiled warmly and even smirked at her.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Eeee extremely excited!!!!  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Lol   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Optimus was talking to Ratchet about the decepticons who found a autobot female and how he should tell Molly a beautiful femme his feelings he knew probably wouldn't return them

Midnight was back in her room that was locked by a guard from the outside so she wouldn't escape as she cried wanting to be free, earlier today she was free to walk the ship by megatons order but accidentally bumped into his 2nt in command starscream , starscream gave her an ear full about killing her and gave her a good reason to cry by slapping her and kicking her over and over again, she didn't scream tho she kept silent as did starscream abused  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Dammmmmnnn!!!  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
XD   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Lol XD   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Molly was in the common area in the Autobot base playing video games with the others that were there and she was beating everybody.

Megatron had important matters to attend to as he was a very busy leader of the cons as he was talking to Knockout and Soundwave.

Optimus watched from afar smiling as her childishness loving her smile and wished he could see more of it towards him 

Midnight layed in bed asleep holding a stuffed teddy bear megatron gave her witch made her heart swell in love and sadness, the opening of her door made her jolt awake seeing Starscream come in...her spark was racing as she called out for help only to be slapped by him while he pushed her down pinning her down as she whimpered in pain at his grip and Cried in fear, hate, and despair   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Dang it! XD   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Lol kk  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Back XD   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Yayayya!!!  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
I was bored XD   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Lol   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Molly walked over to him and told him that she had been in love with him ever since she first met him. She blushed smiling nervously.

Megatron walked into her room and saw this and he growled and he saw what was happening and beat up starscream until he ended up killing him saving her. He asked if she was ok.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Optimus had a blank face at first not believe this was happening and smiled so big he'd thought his face wound break as he lifted molly off her feet and ran too his room

Midnight was shaking tears falling rapidly as she flinched from him and nodded " Y-yes M-my lord megatron" She bows her head as respect so she wouldn't get hurt more than she is now, a large dent was on her cheek caused by the slap and black scrapes where all over her legs, stomach, and arms from Kicks and punches   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Molly squeaked as she blushed beet red and she gazed up into his blue optics and kissed his cheeks.

"Who has been hurting you my dear?" Megatron said softly then growled when he asked if it was starscream.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Optimus blushed and ran faster to his room quickly stepping in and locking the door behind him and gently pins molly against the door kissing her lovingly 

Midnight flinched and nodded keeping her head down as she slowly stood up hissing in pain alittle holding her hand close as she shakes   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Molly’s eyes widened and she moaned into his kiss as she kissed him roughly and full of meaning back.

Megatron grabbed her rocking her gently back and forth as he kissed the top of her head and tried to calm her down.

Optimus lifted her up and quickly wraps her legs around his waist grinding on her " Mmm molly~ Your smile always kept me going~"

Midnight yelped and screamed afraid as she crys in pain and holds her hand closer Blushing lightly " P-please my lord! I-I'm sorry for being weak! Please don't hurt me!"   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Brb   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Kk be careful   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Uh ok?  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Back  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Molly walked over to him and told him that she had been in love with him ever since she first met him. She blushed smiling nervously.

Megatron walked into her room and saw this and he growled and he saw what was happening and beat up starscream until he ended up killing him saving her. He asked if she was ok.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Optimus had a blank face at first not believe this was happening and smiled so big he'd thought his face wound break as he lifted molly off her feet and ran too his room

Midnight was shaking tears falling rapidly as she flinched from him and nodded " Y-yes M-my lord megatron" She bows her head as respect so she wouldn't get hurt more than she is now, a large dent was on her cheek caused by the slap and black scrapes where all over her legs, stomach, and arms from Kicks and punches   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Molly squeaked as she blushed beet red and she gazed up into his blue optics and kissed his cheeks.

"Who has been hurting you my dear?" Megatron said softly then growled when he asked if it was starscream.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Optimus blushed and ran faster to his room quickly stepping in and locking the door behind him and gently pins molly against the door kissing her lovingly 

Midnight flinched and nodded keeping her head down as she slowly stood up hissing in pain alittle holding her hand close as she shakes   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Molly’s eyes widened and she moaned into his kiss as she kissed him roughly and full of meaning back.

Megatron grabbed her rocking her gently back and forth as he kissed the top of her head and tried to calm her down.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Optimus lifted her up and quickly wraps her legs around his waist grinding on her " Mmm molly~ Your smile always kept me going~"

Midnight yelped and screamed afraid as she crys in pain and holds her hand closer Blushing lightly " P-please my lord! I-I'm sorry for being weak! Please don't hurt me!"   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Brb   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Kk be careful   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Uh ok?  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Back  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Lol hi! And sorry I like to make sure others are safe where ever they go XD   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Molly sighed sadly as she moaned. She never heard not once Optimus say to her that he loves her too.

"I am not going to hurt you my dear. I love you and that bastard is dead!" Megatron cooed to her kissing her cheek softly.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Optimus looked confused and nuzzles her lovingly " I love you molly....never forget that"

Midnight Blushes miserably thinking it's a trick " P-prove to me that you love me!"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Back! Sorry was washing dishes   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Meow?  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Optimus gave molly the most heated make out session full of as much love and passion he could muster

Midnight Blushed extremely hard gulping in fear and regret telling him the biggest truth about her that she loved him as she used her good hand to push away from him careful of her broken wrist and ran out her room and ran for the closet exits for freedom and to find her autobot friends

Molly before she got a chance to reply to that he was making out with her as she let him dominate her mouth completely.

Megatron sighed and wondered why the hell she wad running away from him and escaping when she literally just said to him prove it. He went after her.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Optimus loved molly with all his spark and wanted to make her feel like a damn queen 

XD 

Midnight stopped to catch her breath and covered her mouth hearing heavy footsteps making her shake as she quickly hid thinking she made him mad for pushing him away  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
XD

Molly separated from his lips needing some air as she told him her long kept dark secret. She was 12,000 years old and she could not age or die and her body could heal any wound.

Megatron wanted to do to her what she asked him to do prove his love for her but noe that she ran away how the hell was he supposed to do that?  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Optimus looked shocked and blushed darker " A-are you a virgin?" He looked at her like she was a fragile tea cup and gently stroked her sides

* LMAO XD Hiya grandma!*

Midnight saw guards heading her way so he turn to megatrons direction and made a plan to slide underneath him but instead ended up hitting face first into his spark plate making her fall down and Blush miserably embarrassed   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
"Yeah why? Omfg is that a problem Optimus because I was dreaming and hoping you would be the one to take it away from me."

Megatron picked her up gently trying to show her he meant no harm and no ill will towards her as he kissed her passionately.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Optimus Blushed dakly " Nono! I do I just don't wanna hurt you! I-I love you more than my own life molly and I'd love to take you"

Midnight flinched alittle shocked and Blushed kissing back will love, fear, passion, and happiness not caring about the guards who saw and turned away quickly running away   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
"You will not hurt me sweetie. Nothing physically can hurt me," Molly said reassuring him. Now she said to nip her neck.

Megatron rubbed and stroked her body and her cheeks telling her it was going to be ok and that he truly did love her.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Optimus smiled and nodded as he nipped her neck softly kissing and licking " Mmm~♡"

Midnight moaned at his gentleness as she Whimpers looking at him Blushing madly " M-megatron ah...mm s-starscream hurt me.

Molly moaned out a little bit as she turned her head to the side and let him do what he wanted to her.

Megatron said he knows and that he promised he would never hurt her kissing her all over her body.

Optimus gently bit down hard drawing blood and as he sucked on it hard making a hickey

Midnight moaned but shakily made him Look at her " H-he broke my hand megatron "  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Molly screamed out in name in pleasurable lust as she arched her back.

Megatron immediately fixed her broken hand and it was not hurt anymore as he nipped her shoulder.   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Optimus Groaned and quickly carried her to his burth laying her down and grinding against her roughly 

Moon Blushes and moans loudly as her hand felt way better and the pleasure of his mouth  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Back from Choir!  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Molly squeaked at that as she grinded back against him and she rubbed his crotch.

Megatron cooed to her as he slipped two fingers inside her and rubbed them around in there.

Moon gasped and moaned " M-megatron! Aha! Mm!" She withered beneath him mewing in pleasure 

Optimus groaned and looked down at molly lovingly " Do you want it hard my love?~"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Molly nodded and she wanted to him to fuck her her brains out and so hard she won’t be able to walk for weeks.

Megatron scissored her as he in and out thrusted his fingers as he was teasing her and pleasuring her.

Optimus growled and slams into her and Thrusts hard and fast " Mm molly!"

Midnight Blushes miserably arches " M-megatron! Please! Ahh! Mm!"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Molly moaned out as she cried out his name in pure bliss.

Megatron took his fingers outta her and pushed his spike into her as he groaned.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Optimus dosen't let her adjust and Pounds away at her " Mm fuck molly so tight! Mm!"

Midnight tensed and screaned his name moaning loudly " MEGATRON! OOH ahhn!!

Molly groaned and grunted as she didn’t need to adjust to him. She gripped onto him moaning.

Megatron rammed and slammed his hips into hers etching in deeper and further into her.

Optimus let him beast go pounding her hard to where he had to lift her legs so not the hurt them " Fuck! Hhmm!"

Midnight screamed and moaned gripping and scratching his back hard as tears fell rapidly in pain and pleasure   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Molly loved hearing him groan as she mewled too as well and she arched her back.

Megatron pounded and hit her sweet spot even harder once he found it after searching.

Molly loved hearing him groan as she mewled too as well and she arched her back.

Megatron pounded and hit her sweet spot even harder once he found it after searching.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Optimus slam in and out as hard as he could bruising her ass finding her sweet spot and abused it with his powerful Thrusts 

Midnight screamed " MEGATRON!!! AHHH!! PLEASE PLEASE!! I-I CAN'T! AH! I-IT'S TOO MUCH!! AHHHN!! she gasped, moaned, and squealed   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
"Optimus sweetie please! Primus I cannot take it!" Molly whimpered out scratching hos shoulders.

Megatron was on the verge and so close to overloading inside her. He thrusted one more time before doing so.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Optimus groaned and slammed faster and harder on her g-spot as he climaxed inside her " MOLLY!!!" He slammed as deep as he could shooting his load deeply in her aft

Midnight climaxed hard it squirting out along with megatrons seed making it look like she burst as she pants and moans whimpering   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Molly collapsed on her back and she mewled because he was still inside her. She nuzzled him lovingly.

Megatron pulled out of her panting heavily as he laid down on his back wrapping his arms around her.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Optimus nuzzled back and stayed inside her loving her warmth " I love you~"

Midnight cuddled close and kisses him " I love you megatron....never leave me"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
"I love you too Optimus ahh! Are you gonna get outta me yet?" Molly asked him moaning softly.

Megatron nodded.  
"I love you more baby and I will never leave you ok?" He cooed to her.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Optimus Blushed " M-may I have another round with my beautiful mate?~" He Blushed darker slowly pulling out till the tip

Midnight Blushed and smiled hugging him " Megatron ............may I go outside? I-I wanna be free again....Please...I miss earth's grass, animals, and my friends   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Lol kk I'll try XD   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
So plz redo your part   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Kk!  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Moon gasped and moaned " M-megatron! Aha! Mm!" She withered beneath him mewing in pleasure 

Optimus groaned and looked down at molly lovingly " Do you want it hard my love?~"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Molly nodded and she wanted to him to fuck her her brains out and so hard she won’t be able to walk for weeks.

Megatron scissored her as he in and out thrusted his fingers as he was teasing her and pleasuring her.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Optimus growled and slams into her and Thrusts hard and fast " Mm molly!"

Midnight Blushes miserably arches " M-megatron! Please! Ahh! Mm!"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Molly moaned out as she cried out his name in pure bliss.

Megatron took his fingers outta her and pushed his spike into her as he groaned.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Optimus dosen't let her adjust and Pounds away at her " Mm fuck molly so tight! Mm!"

Midnight tensed and screaned his name moaning loudly " MEGATRON! OOH ahhn!!  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
I’ll rp some more soon   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Kk  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
" add  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Brb   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Lol kk  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
"B-but Optimus! Ugh ok fine. Ahh please!" Molly mewled out arching her back her body shuddering.

Megatron sighed.  
"What if you leave me and you never come back? Plus your friends are my enemies," he said to her.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Optimus Blushed and slammed in and out fast " Mm! Y-you feel so good I-I just can't stop!" He gently strokes her cheeks and kisses her lovingly

Midnight looked at him " I WILL come back...you are my mate megatron...I love you and I love my family....we need to settle this and bound together as one again....I miss when there was no war...I was only a sparkling at the time....15 in human years  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
X3  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Wanna do a different one? XD   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
If ya want   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
No this one! DX doing my part now XD   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
LMAO XD Okie dokie!  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
" add  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Brb   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Lol kk  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
"B-but Optimus! Ugh ok fine. Ahh please!" Molly mewled out arching her back her body shuddering.

Megatron sighed.  
"What if you leave me and you never come back? Plus your friends are my enemies," he said to her.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Optimus Blushed and slammed in and out fast " Mm! Y-you feel so good I-I just can't stop!" He gently strokes her cheeks and kisses her lovingly

Midnight looked at him " I WILL come back...you are my mate megatron...I love you and I love my family....we need to settle this and bound together as one again....I miss when there was no war...I was only a sparkling at the time....15 in human years  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
X3  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Wanna do a different one? XD   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
If ya want   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
No this one! DX doing my part now XD   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
LMAO XD Okie dokie!  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
" add  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Brb   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Lol kk  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
"B-but Optimus! Ugh ok fine. Ahh please!" Molly mewled out arching her back her body shuddering.

Megatron sighed.  
"What if you leave me and you never come back? Plus your friends are my enemies," he said to her.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Optimus Blushed and slammed in and out fast " Mm! Y-you feel so good I-I just can't stop!" He gently strokes her cheeks and kisses her lovingly

Midnight looked at him " I WILL come back...you are my mate megatron...I love you and I love my family....we need to settle this and bound together as one again....I miss when there was no war...I was only a sparkling at the time....15 in human years  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
X3  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Wanna do a different one? XD   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
If ya want   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
No this one! DX doing my part now XD   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
LMAO XD Okie dokie!  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Lol sorry though you were getting bored of this one XD   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Molly screamed out his name in pleasure in response to him as she groped his butt cheeks.

Megatron then sighed. He did not know what to say or do but he nodded and let her go see her family and friends.

Nope not bored at all XD   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
LMAO XD Kk!  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Optimus Blushed miserably and slammed harder and harder " Ooh molly! Hnn!! So damn good! Your doing so good baby girl ~♡"

Midnight Blushed and smiled wide as she kisses him lovingly and sits on his lap happily bouncing up and down on his crotch " Yay!! I can't wait!"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Molly asked if he could flip them so she was on top riding him as she whimpered.

Megatron growled at that as it was right on his spike and he groaned gripping onto her butt cheeks.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Going to sleep night   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Night sis sweet dreams X3   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Optimus nodded flipping her over ontop of him " Ride me sweetspart~"

Midnight gasped and arched moaning loudly " M-master!" She Blushes miserably embarrassed and slaps a hand over her mouth  
Today at 7:54 am  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Morning!!  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Molly nodded and straddled him bouncing up and down on him as she moaned.

Megatron told her to call him by his name as he called her sweetspark and he thrusted into her again.

Optimus groaned and Holds Molly's hips tightly stroking her hips " Mm yes molly just like that~"

Midnight gasps and moans throwing her head back and yells " Megatron! Aha!"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
“Please Optimus! Ahh how I want your sparklings so bad!” Molly cooed to him and then she whimpered grinding on him.

Megatron bounced her up and down on him after he grabbed ahold of her hips and he grunted.

Optimus groaned and Growled " I will give you all the sparklings you want my love!" He Thrusts up against her hard

Midnight Blushed and moaned gasping and panting heavily " M-megatron! Ah fill me! Aha! Please I want your sparklings!  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Molly screamed his name out loudly everyone at the base probably heard her and she orgasmed.

Megatron nodded and he thrusted up into her again and orgasmed his seeds into her not done yet though.


	2. Chapter 2

Optimus climaxes hard inside molly slamming in and out to ride out their hights

Midnight moaned and panted  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Molly panted as she rode hers and she collapsed on top of him sweating.

Megatron then after thrusting into her one last time pulled out of her panting.   
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Optimus smiles " You alright my love?"

Midnight Blushed and watched as she gusted out her climax  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Molly nodded as she pulled him out of her and she kissed his cheek.

Megatron said she could go but she must be back by nightfall.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Optimus Chuckled and smiled lovingly at molly hugging her 

Midnight Blushed and smiled wide happily

But Molly fell asleep after closing her eyes and she slept right on top of him.

Megatron let her go and he kissed her goodbye for now as he sighed sadly.

Optimus kissed her head lovingly and slept with her

Midnight Blushed and hugged megatron tight " I will return my love"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Megatron nodded and he went offline and fell asleep on his berth after laying down.

Timeskip

The next day Molly woke up and fluttered her eyes open when suddenly she felt strange. Her stomach started to glow.

Megatron woke up and he looked around to see if his sparkmate came back at all. He thought about her lovingly.

Optimus shifted in his sleep and loved at molly lovingly " Hello my angel ~"

Midnight was at the front gates " Bumblebee?! Ratchet?! Bulkhead?!  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Molly asked him why her stomach was glowing before. She had no clue she was pregnant.

Ratchet opened the gate and let her in and said hey to her where’ve you been?  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Optimus looked shocked and smiled " Let us go see Ratchet my love~"

Midnight laughed and hugged the old bot " Hahahah oh how I missed everyone! Where's the others!?"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Molly nodded first getting dressed as she wanted Optimus to pick her up like always.

Ratchet said they were in their rooms and he saw Optimus with Molly.

Optimus got dressed and scooped up molly like a bride

Midnight looks at smiles " Hey Optimus! Hi who's that?"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Molly blushed and she shyly looked away from her wondering why he was still in his holoform.

“That’s Molly an ally and friend to us all and apparently now our leaders sparkmate,” Ratchet explained.

Optimus Blushed and smiled holding molly close " Yes molly is now my sparkmate"

Midnight smiles " Congrats Optimus! You too molly! A-and um...well I was captured by the Decepticons...."  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Molly nodded and sighed. She just wanted to go see Ratchet already.

Ratchet nodded taking them to his medical room as Bulkhead heard her and asked how she got away.

Optimus lays molly down happily and gently kisses her forehead 

Midnight looked down and Blushes " M-megatron let me come to see you guys"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Molly asked Ratchet if she was pregnant with Optimus sparklings.

Bulkhead nodded and then gasped asking really? He did not believe it.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Ratchet Chuckles " Yes you are molly hahah!"

Optimus smiled and looked down t molly with extreme happiness 

Midnight Blushed and nodded " I-I um .....we" Midnight's stomach glowed unknowingly to her

Molly smiled up at him and she sighed and cried tears of happiness.

Bulkhead had a thought. He thought Megatron raped her and got her pregnant.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Optimus smiled and hugged her gently " I love you molly~" 

Midnight looked at Bulkhead " Bulkhead? What's wrong?"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
"I love you too Optimus," Molly said cooing it to him.

"Did Megatron rape you and get you pregnant?!" Bulkhead asked her.  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Optimus coos back lovingly talking to Molly's stomach 

Midnight looked shocked and Blushed shaking her head "Nonononono!!!"  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Molly just giggled at what Optimus was still doing.  
"Why are you still in your holoform?"

Bulkhead hit the nail on the head crossing his arms.  
"What that reaction you ain't fooling no one."  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Optimus Blushed and smiled " I forgot my sweet spark I will be right back"

Midnight Blushed miserably and Glares at her friend " Megatron is my MATE Bulkhead.....and yes I guess I am pregnant with his sparkling "

Molly sighed and nodded sadly. She said it was ok and she thought both forms of his were hot but the holoform she could do stuff do.

Bulkheads optics widened at that. He was freakin right! He sighed and nodded walking away but not before saying it’s great to see her again.

Optimus ran to change back and ran back to her " Sorry sweetspark"

Midnight smiles and Sighs in relief happy he didn't yell at her  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Molly blushed at that pet name he keeps on calling her and squeaked.

Megatron sighed and hoped that his sparkmate would come back soon.

Optimus smiled and smirked " You like that name?~ Sweetspark?~~♡♡"

Midnight said hi to everyone and got ready to leave  
TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever's avatar  
Molly nodded as she kissed his cheek and asked him to pick her up.

Bulkhead sighed and asked her to stay for a little bit as it wasn’t nighttime yet.

Optimus smiled and gently Picks her up holding her close

Midnight looked out " But ...I promised him I'd be back soon"


End file.
